Randomly falling for you
by YAOI'lovur'Ryuu-sama
Summary: Yaoi Ace x Luffy, How did Ace end up falling for that boy at the park? He even went and did everything he would have never done just for that one boy...Just for that one boy. (Vague summary? No I just don't know how to do this...) AceLu eventual LawxSabo and there SHOULD be some other shipping. The more the reviews, follows and favs. The fluffier the fanfic...
1. 1-Remember that park?

**Okay so this is like my first yaoi fan fic ever! -Yaoi is boyxboy- Actually I**'**m a horrible author and there WILL be some mistakes so you can be a sweet heart and tell me where they are :3 please~~~ ANYWAYS! this is an AceLu fanfic CUAZ I LOVE ACELU THAS WHY! **

**Disclaimer: Nah...One piece isn't mine nor the characters...not even Ace's abs...oh god...**

**WARNING PEOPLES: YAOI! YAOI! YAOI BOYXBOY HOPE YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS...Not gonna get to details...Nope...OKAY IT'S TWO GUYS IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER! AND WE FAN GIRLS LOVER THEM...loving each other...? okay on with story...**

* * *

"SHANKS~~~~" Whined Little Luffy because Shanks refused to get him cotton candy. "Luffy Stop whining already! I took you to the park and You end up spending all my money!" Shanks shouted then sighed in frustration. Luffy's wide chocolate colored eyes got teary and he bit his bottom lip in a cute way to hold back his tears.

"S-" he gulped to stop the tears "SHANKS NO BAKA*!" He shouted kicking Shanks in the knee and running away.*Shanks you idiot- From a distance a small boy a little older than Luffy watched the scene in annoyance, he hated brats and seeing this one just made his usually composed *LIE* attitude break into rage. So he ran after Luffy.

Luffy sat on a bench crying, he hugged his knees to his chest and hid his face in them. All that was heard were the sniffs and sighs along with some gasps. "Why are you crying!?" The boy asked Luffy in irritation Luffy raised his head with wide sparkling brown orbs. Even the boy had to admit Luffy was a cutie...But a brat.

Luffy's eyes got teary again and he started crying out loud. Everyone was staring at Ace now. "O-Oi pipe down!" Ace groaned nervously, Sweat beads appeared all over his body. He hated being the centre of attention obviously unlike the kid in front of him, who seemed to ask for it.

"Shanks...Shanks wasn't having fun at all!" he whined and continued crying. 'huh?' Ace was confused, Shanks was the red haired guy from before. So the kid didn't get mad because the man refused to get him what he wanted but because the man wasn't enjoying himself. Ace felt guilty for misjudging the boy and thinking he was a brat, he went and sat beside him on the bench.

"But he spent all his money on you..." Ace said, Luffy looked up again to Ace in amazement. "Onii-san, you heard us?" Luffy asked innocently. 'Who the hell is he calling onii-san? Huh? Do I look like an Onii-san brat?' Ace got angry as a vein popped on his forehead but he contained himself and nodded slowly.

"Yeah but I wasn't eavesdropping or anything I just happened to hear." Ace explained jumping from the bench. Luffy's eyes followed Ace like a shadow, he found that strange onii-san rather cool. "Anyways! I think an old man won't spend his money on you if he doesn't find happiness in it." He explained looking to the side hiding his embarrassment, strangely enough Luffy still found that super cool.

"Really?" Luffy asked, "Yeah" Ace said smiling as he turned around and ruffled Luffy's hair, He then smirked proudly. "Now listen to your Onii-san and go back to your father." Ace said in a kind voice. "Ah..." Luffy looked down sadly, "Shanks isn't my father yet because he always travels and can't take me with him I have to live in an orphanage." He explained 'Oh so he's like me...Still an orphanage is better than the streets.' Ace thought.

"So? You should still go back there. Aren't your friends waiting for you?" Ace asked Looking into Luffy's face, for some reason even though his eyes showed so much emotion he was hard to understand. "Law left me, now all the boys there are mean Except Sabo...But he doesn't live there." he mumbled sighing the words out.

"Ah! I'm sorry to bother onii-san with this stuff." Luffy grinned. Ace felt disturbed by Luffy's lie he obviously needed someone to talk to. 'And who would have thought this kid could be so different...' Ace thought , 'He isn't what he looks like, but he isn't the same as me...Then what is he?' Ace wondered looking deeply into Luffy's nervous eyes.

'Maybe I can stick around this one for a while...Who knows?' Ace thought blankly not even considering the consequence of leaving the life he lead, which wasn't much anyways! He lived on the streets pick pocketing the people in the park every now and then for food money, But aside from that he never found interest in living.

"I'll be going in a bit...so..." Luffy trailed off staring at the ground sadly. "Uhm..." Ace started 'What the hell am I thinking?' he thought but continued talking nevertheless. "You know...I'm actually an orphan too...I don't know but...If possible.." He looked to the side blushing "If I can come live with you there...at that orphanage, wouldn't it be a little better, since onii-san is a nice person and all." Ace stuttered, 'WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!?' He thought.

He said that believing that Luffy would be happy, overjoyed, to find a friend who would be by his side, but unlike Ace's imagination Luffy just looked horrified, "NO! ONII-SAN PLEASE DON'T!" He shouted grabbing Ace's shoulders.

"Wh-Why?" Ace asked not understanding the reaction he saw, or more like not expecting it. 'Could he know who I am?' He wondered but the answer was obviously no, but then what was it!? "You can't onii-san, okay? Promise me! That place isn't for good people..." Luffy begged with pleading eyes. Ace noticed how Luffy was so nervous and scared 'something is definitely wrong with that place..' he realized.

"Fine!" Ace groaned glaring at Luffy and slapping his hands away. "If you didn't like me so much then you should have said so." Ace said looking away from Luffy. Luffy felt a bit hurt since he only wanted to help the boy that came for his rescue, the cool onii-san he found so cool and wanted so badly to be friends with, but if that would hurt his onii-san he wouldn't do it.

Luffy's wide eyes returned to a poker state, but Ace could tell he was broken. "I'll be going now." He said jumping from the chair, "Wait!" Ace ordered "A little twerp like you could get lost from his shadow, I'll take you to your father since I don't want to be blamed as he one who was last seen with you." Ace said grabbing Luffy's hand, 'Shit forgot. That man wasn't his father.' Ace nervously realized and glanced at Luffy, He still wore the same poker face.

"By the way, My name is Ace." Ace said trying to change the conversation, "My name is Luffy and I like meat." As if nothing happened little Luffy grinned and started walking at Ace's pace. "What kind of name is that?" Ace chuckled slightly, "Ace should laugh more... I like it when Ace laughs." Luffy said laughing his infamous 'shishishishishi' laugh causing Ace to blush.

Ace recognized the red head smoking almost immediately, he pushed through the crowds and stood in front of the red head, Luffy hiding behind him. Shanks stared down at the two boys in front of him in awe. If he didn't know Luffy, he would definitely say that the other boy was his brother. "Um...Luffy Will You introduce me to your friend?" Shanks asked nervously after two minutes of awkward silence and staring.

"My name is Ace. Portgas D Ace." Ace said bowing his head politely, "Ah! Of course. Shanks Le Roux." Shanks bowed lightly back, The boy seemed to have this air around him, the air of importance. " Well Luffy it's time to go back, okay?" Shanks said.

Ace could feel the shaking in Luffy's hand and he felt bad, really bad. He wanted to beat all of those orphan people and Hug Luffy and tell him it was going to be okay. The boy was too sensitive, too fragile, but what was even weirder was that Ace wanted to protect him even after a few minutes of them being together, it was as if the boy was a magnet if Ace stuck around more he would be totally attached to Luffy.

"Um... Shanks-san." Ace started, Shanks looked at Ace with a kind smile, "Can I go back to the orphanage with Luffy?" He asked and Shanks' eyes grew wider, "Well yes you can visit-  
Before Shanks could continue Ace did "No I want to live there. I'm an orphan myself so my parents won't be a problem." he explained. Shanks hesitated for a moment but nodded slowly.

Ace felt horrible the shaking in Luffy's hand got stronger and Ace could sense an enormous amount of fear from behind him. "Well, I don't think there should be a problem in that Acey! " chuckled Shanks ruffling Ace's hair, "Luffy, I'm sorry I said that." Shanks Left Ace's hair and started patting Luffy's head, "I really had tons of fun with you today, but I ended up broke and Makino will slaughter me you know, So I just blew ." Shanks said with a smirk.

"R-Really?" Luffy asked raising his head a little bit, Even Ace couldn't hide his smile, But wait WHAT!? Was Ace smiling? "Yes of course!" Shanks grinned and Luffy followed after closely. Shanks then took off the straw hat he was wearing and put it on Luffy's head, "Well here you go. Happy?" he asked "UN!" Luffy nodded eagerly tightening the grip on Ace's hand.

Ace felt happy to be relied on, even the assuring squeeze from Luffy's hand could make him this happy. It was a very strange thing for Ace to be going to an orphanage and admitting defeat, As he lets go of his freedom. But if it was for Luffy, Ace really didn't mind. He was really happy to get a new little brother.

* * *

**AnimeZpeps. I don't think I'll be able to update more than once a week so probably by next Sunday or Monday.**


	2. First time in 'Prison?

**OKAY PEOPLE so this is the second chapter huh...? It's been a long week. Hope you like!**

**Disclaimer... I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OR ANYONE OKAY!? **

**Warning: This story contains yaoi! which I explained fully in the first chapter.**

* * *

Shanks' car was a black sports car, since Ace doesn't care nor know much about cars he only settled by considering it as a cool car. But it only made him more curious about what kind of work does the red hair do. Ace wasn't of the greedy type, he didn't even get jealous in situations like that but if Shanks had a car like that -which looked expensive- means that he sure had a place to sleep and Ace sure would love sleeping on a bed every once in a while and those cranky motels barely even count.

Ace remembers that when his mom was alive he used to live a comfortable life, well that was a long time ago. He turns to face the grinning Luffy that was chatting his time away with Shanks talking about various things from treasure hunting to how cool he thought Shanks was, most of his talk was food induced though. Like how he wanted to buy a fridge that would fit an eternal supply of meat.

It was funny listening to the boy, though he spoke of total random stuff Ace found that little boy so interesting, he couldn't stop listening. "Ace!" Luffy called with a pout because Ace wasn't listening, okay so maybe he did more admiring than listening. "We're here." he said but Ace couldn't miss the shake in his voice.

"Luffy." Ace called, the boy turned his total attention to him "You shouldn't worry about me, I lived on the streets most of my life." He explained and Luffy smiled a relaxed truthful smile. "Okay! I trust you Ace! So you'll be fine!" Luffy grinned. Ace blushed slightly but proceeded to get out of the car. 'Why the hell did I say that!? Who cares if he worries..' Ace thought, but imagining a sad Luffy only brought a heart clenching feeling. 'O-Okay maybe I don't want to make him sad.' he thought walking up to the HUGE gate with metal bars that looked much like a prison gate.

Luffy stood limply in front of the gate, all the excitement he showed in Shanks' car was replaced with uncertainty, sure Ace was with him, it was almost night so Sabo would visit soon. All in all it should be a good day...Only if he truly believed that...maybe he would feel a bit more calm. "Oi. Luffy is this the place?" Asked Ace noticing how Luffy was startled from the mere words. 'JUST WHAT ON EARTH IS IN THIS PLACE!?' Ace wondered.

"Hey Lu!" Shanks called, Luffy turned around to his role model with a wide grin -TOTALLY ignoring our Ace but we will not go there because Ace didn't mention it. Ace watched Luffy with a straight face and looked at Shanks with interest. "Listen Luffy..." Shanks started crouching to Luffy's level of sight. "I'm going on a very long voyage this time, I don't know when I'll be back" he said in a sad tone. Luffy's eyes got wide and teary, all his hopes of this being a good day were disappearing.

'Shanks is leaving...' was all he could think "Can't I come with you!?" He asked biting his bottom lip -And yet again he ignored the poor guy he just brought with him. "No Luffy, you can't it's better to stay here." Luffy wanted to scream 'NO IT'S NOT! You don't get it..' But restrained himself he didn't want to worry Shanks nor Sabo not even Ace. "O-Okay..." he said reluctantly.

"That's not it." Shanks grinned and took off the hat he was wearing. "Keep this!" he put the hat on Luffy's head hiding the boy's tears. "This is very precious to me...Just like you are so take care of it and one day I'll come and take you both, okay?" He said with a smile that showed approval and pride.

Luffy held on to the straw hat as if it was the reason for his living. "Ace." Shanks said turning to Ace with a serious face, "I leave Luffy in your care..." He said with a smile causing Ace to smile back and nod respectfully. Although he had NO IDEA what he just signed up to, he still agreed. After being with the man for only a day still he couldn't stop respecting the red head and ended up not being able to say no. "But..." Shanks started with a wicked smirk "Beware of his little brother, I hear he's quiet the trouble maker..." He said as he turned around and left both kids one totally confused and another overwhelmed.

'Luffy has a brother?' was all Ace could think, "Wonder what he's like..." Ace mumbled, "Huh?" Luffy asked sniffing with huge red eyes. "Nothing." Ace said curtly, "Luffy...Look at me..." Ace started caressing Luffy's red cheeks with both hands. "Everything will be fine...I promise I won't leave you. When it's hard on you, just tell me." He smiled as he pulled Luffy into his arms.

Ace understood what it was like to be alone and feel the world's gaze on your back, he sure hated it and didn't want anyone else to feel that way! Specially that little boy that only hid pure intentions -well...back then it was like that. Little Luffy started blushing furiously, he didn't understand why he felt so happy or why his heart was beating so fast. "O-Okay." he said flustered. "Let's go in now..." Ace said with a smile, well of course he'd smile his little 9 year old brain couldn't really go THAT far.

It was like a water park, except it didn't look fun, it looked scary. SUPER FREAKING SCARY! Ace could hear WATERFALLS! He could see water EVERYWHERE and it DID not look like someone used it as a swimming pool. What was even scarier is the 100% change of attitude that happened to Luffy! He was frowning almost glaring at everything, He walked stiffly towards the building in the middle of the river-waterfall like structure. Men that were wearing a white uniform with a strange mark on the back only glared back at them.

"MONKEY D LUFFY!" An old man with white hair and a white beared shouted. He had HUGE built and if he blew at the delicate boy maybe Luffy would actually fly. Except he wasn't blowing...he was aiming a PUNCH to Luffy's head and Luffy wasn't moving. Going on instinct Ace pulled Luffy back only to cause the old man to hit the ground cracking it into smithereens.

"Dare you run away from my fist of love! That red head keeps on filling your head with filth doesn't he!?" Shouted the old man. "DON'T TALK ABOUT SHANKS LIKE THAT JII-CHAN! YOU DON'T KNOW HIM!" Shouted Luffy defensively still in Ace's arms. Ace looked between Luffy and the old man... 'JII-CHAN!?' Ace panicked inwardly and let me tell you noticing the hole in the ground caused by 'Jii-chan' didn't make him feel any more secure.

"Dear me guess there's no choice more training for you! AND WHO IS THAT YOUNG BOY EMBRACING YOU!?" He shouted furious, 'Huh?' Ace thought before letting Luffy go nervously but FAST. "WE'RE NOT EMBRACING!" Both shouted at the same time faces as red as tomatoes. "Ace is here to stay at the orphanage like me..." Luffy explained with a blush.

Ace was only a bit too confused...Maybe a little more than that.. If Luffy had a grandfather 'WHY ON EARTH IS HE AN ORPHAN? OR WHY DOES HE LIVE IN AN ORPHANAGE!?' Ace thought in distress, "Ace and I will stay in the same room and will train together so jii-chan shouldn't be worried!" Luffy said with a wide grin elbowing Ace proudly.

Ace noticed how Luffy was obviously faking it. The old man gave Ace a suspicious look. Expecting an outburst like the one at Luffy, Ace braced himself. But instead of an angry huge man trying to punch him, the old man crouched in front of him with a blush and an embarrassed grin. "My name is Garp. You're cute boy, What's your name? Let's be friends!" He said with a grin, much like Luffy's 'It must run in the family...this stupidity.' Ace thought.

"P-Portgas D Ace..." Ace replied in a haze, still a bit confused from what happened. Well his reply seemed to cause the man in front of him quite a shock. Garp fell backwards with wide eyes, he couldn't believe what he heard. The boy in front of him was the son of the man that caused the biggest up roar in the whole world. Portgas D Ace...No No...His real name was Gol D Ace! But letting the boy know he was found out in the first 10 minutes would only make matters worse.

'Dear me, Does this name ring a bell!' Garp thought fascinated. "What's wrong with that old man?" Whispered Ace to Luffy confused. "Nothing, just don't say you'll be his friend...He'll torture you everyday if you do." Luffy shouted in a whispery husky tone with serious eyes and an expression that warns of horrible consequences.

"Well then boys, you better run off. Luffy show Ace to your room." Garp said standing up and turning to walk away, AS IF NOTHING HAPPENED. "And Traflgar Law left you 2 letters today." He said going off to the distance beyond Ace's vision, mumbling something about stupid grandson. Even though Ace couldn't see the man anymore What he could see was how excited Luffy got after hearing his grandfather's last words. "Law! WOOHOO! SABO WILL BE SO HAPPY! COME ON ACE!" He said grabbing Ace's hands and running to the building in front of them.

Ace was confused..."Hey Luffy hold-!" Before Ace could continue he and the younger raven slammed into a glass door. Falling slowly to the ground both held their faces in pain. "IDIOT DON'T RUSH INTO GLASS DOORS!" Scolded Ace, Luffy shrieked and whined "But I'm so excited~~" he used his puppy eye technique on Ace. Although Ace didn't really believe Luffy could 'use' such a technique since he was a natural idiot.

"Well, fine. But first you have to explain all of this to me." Ace declared, he refused to admit that the puppy eyes worked. " 'kay Let's go to our room after grabbing the letters from Law! I have so many thing to tell you Ace!" Luffy jumped to his feet grinning widely. He then grabbed Ace's hand and started dragging him yet AGAIN. But this time Ace really didn't mind he was starting to accept the fact that his little friend was a total idiot and a hopeless case to top it off. Of course Ace would never admit that he just found Luffy's happy side super cute and wanted to see it more!


	3. Enter Sabo!

I AM SO SORRY! SO HONESTLY TRULY VERY SORRY! My laptop broke down totally with the chapter I wrote and it took me ages to remember my password too! Long story short this is the new chapter AND I'M SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE.

Disclaimer: Sigh Can't own anything but THE YAOI. The characters are purely Oda sensei's

OH warning! Yaoi is boyxBoy in case you DON'T KNOW about it *Highly doubts that* either way on with Le chapter. *I don't know french*

* * *

"Oi Luffy!" Ace whispered Luffy as the chibi raven tried his hardest to try and actually READ the letters sent by his friend Law but all was in vain since he was holding the paper upside down. Ace finally snapped and snatched the paper out of Luffy's hand gaining a pout and glare. "I was trying to read here!" Luffy shouted in defense. Ace rolled his eyes and turned the paper to it's rightful position and read the letter in seconds, "This letter is purely dedicated to someone called Sabo..." Ace said narrowing his eyes at Luffy "and the very first sentence reads 'Luffy Don't you dare read this letter or I'll use your body for medical research.' How old is this Law guy?" Ace raised an eyebrow as Luffy pouted.

"Law is as old as Sabo!" Luffy grinned, "And how old is Sabo?"Ace asked. "Obviously younger than YOU!" Ace heard a voice behind him but before he could turn around he felt sharp pain in his head. "And who are you to be questioning my brother?" A blonde kid that was shorter than Ace by an Inch looked up from under his top hat. "Oi Sabo, don't bully Ace he's my friend!" Luffy shouted going into a tantrum on his own Sabo simply looked between the both and in a split second he transformed from a delinquent to a high class kid. He looked at Ace with a sheepish grin and blush, "Oh is that so? Hi I'm Sabo Luffy's older brother, nice meeting ya'" Ace couldn't help the anger trickling around his head "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? WHO HITS A GUY HE DOESN'T KNOW?" Ace shouted on the top of his lungs.

Sabo looked with disappointment at Luffy and said "That's a very rude friend you've got." he stated pointing at Ace. Luffy looked up in ditermination and defended Ace by saying "HE'S NOT ALWAYS LIKE THAT!" "Don't agree with him!" Ace fell to the ground depressed. "I hate this place." He pouted. Luffy nudged his elder brother Sabo by the shoulder and motioned Ace, Sabo sighed and rolled his eyes walking over to Ace. "Hey. Let's call it a truce, Luffy's friends are my friends."Sabo said with a grin. Ace blushed slightly and stood up sighing he also smiled. "Sure! And...um.." He looked for Law's letter in his pockets front and back but he couldn't find it, going hysteric Ace saw Luffy sweating and looking anywhere but at Ace and when their eyes met Luffy started running away. Going on instinct Ace and Sabo grabbed Luffy's back shirt giving him two very strong menacing auras.

"The letter!" Both ordered after hitting Luffy on his head. Crossing their arms as Luffy whined in defeat "I think we could make a good team." Ace said with a smirk giving Sabo the letter. "Agreed dear Ace." Sabo said with a sincere smile as he turned around to read the letter in privacy. Sure Ace was mad at Luffy but he didn't know that Luffy was such an idiot as to forget and just jump at him. "Ace! Let's play!" he landed on Ace causing the older raven to crash to the ground. "Luffy Dammit What are you do-" Ace trailed off as he noticed one of Luffy's leg was still stuck in the table he stood on. Not only that but the table was almost 3 meters away and Luffy's leg...WAS THREE METERS LONG!

'Ace was petrified.' is a statement that doesn't give half his feelings. The funny thing that the reason behind his fear was if Luffy was okay, he thought 'Maybe that's an injury.' it took him a few minutes and Luffy's leg to stretch back so he could finally realize something was very strange, 'That isn't an illusion.' He thought looking up to Luffy 'That's a devil fruit' His eyes went wide with fear.

He sat up straight with a serious gaze while holding onto Luffy's shoulder. "Why?" he asked "Who did this to you?" he asked panicked. "Ace calm down!" Sabo ordered running up to them and putting the letter in his back pocket. "That's something called a devil fruit it gives you strange po-"Before Sabo could continue with his explanation Ace cut him off shouting "I know what a devil fruit is!" He stood up and looked at the little scared Luffy with disappointment 'If Luffy has a devil fruit ability I won't doubt that someone here knows who I am or maybe they did this on purpose to find where the shitty old man hid that thing.' Ace thought coming up with a strategy to get the hell out of that place.

The only problem with Ace's strategy is that he couldn't bring himself to leave Luffy nor Sabo behind maybe they're just victims like himself , if that was truly the case he'd never forgive himself for running away and abandoning them. He took a few deep breaths and looked around, it seems like no one noticed their little 'Discussion' "How on earth do you know about the devil fruits?" Asked Sabo with a face that mixed the emotion of fear and anger. "I'll tell you but I can't trust you just like that so first you tell me what the hell is this place." Ace said in a low voice.

"Fine!"Sabo said ruffling his hair, "But first apologize to Luffy or he'll cause a scene."Sabo motioned the Luffy who was still on the floor with wide eyes filled with tears. "Ace you're mad at me. You think I'm a freak don't you? " Luffy bit his bottom lip. A wave of guilt washed over Ace "I never meant that." He said while taking off Luffy's hat so he can ruffle his hair. "Want me to show you a magic trick?" He asked with a smirk. Luffy's face lit up and nodded. Ace looked left and right so that no body was looking except Sabo and Luffy.

"Look closely...How many fingers do you see?" Ace asked showing Luffy his hand. "Um...Five?" Luffy asked. Ace shook his head "Wrong." as soon as that word left Ace's lips three of his fingers caught fire leaving only the two fingers that form the peace sign. "Two." Luffy grinned and gave Ace the most adorable, CUTE AND AWWWWWWWWWWWWE FILLED hug ever "That was awesome Ace!" Luffy cheered. Ace couldn't help but grin as he took Luffy's hand and turned to walk towards Sabo.

"Mission accomplished." He smirked Looking at the awe struck Sabo. "Way to go Acey you should be the new clown in the circus but I have to admit a nanny outfit would fit you best." Sabo teased laughing at Ace's glare.

"So...How did you get that devil fruit?" Sabo asked as they walked on to the room shared by Luffy and Ace. "That's a very long story." Ace stated blandly, clearly indicating he doesn't want to talk about it but Sabo wasn't taking a simple no for an answer, after all Devil fruits could only be taken from the Science Laboratory of the Marine head quarters there is no way one could get stolen like THAT.

* * *

I sure hope there aren't many mistakes... ~.~''


	4. The boys' dorms, another grey terminal

okay I'm reaaaaaally sorry about the really late update I just wanted to like write a longer chapter and then I kept on forgetting what was I doing and UGH FORGIVE ME!

* * *

"Hurry Ace~!" Luffy whined turning around to show Ace his pout but Ace wasn't really paying attention to Luffy's adorable pout and gestures he was a bit too busy checking out the boys' dorms -or what remained of the boys' dorms. "They call this place the gray terminal." Sabo laughed walking behind Ace who didn't seem to appreciate the hint that inclined how 'Lawless' that place could be. After all the real grey terminal was no where near this garbage can it was a real lawless zone where finding a dead body was just an everyday occasion, ask a kid from the streets about it -Ace for example-

"Yeah well it sure needs a few garbage cans alright but I don't think it's anything like the gray terminal." Ace said in a muffled tone as he held his nose and kicked a broken down fridge out of his way. "One that sees this place from the outside would never expect how it actually looks like inside, just like the Goa. It's the city that you dream of seeing,no one expects to find the gray terminal just outside the gates." Sabo explained with an understanding face letting Luffy lead the way. Ace and Sabo continued n following Luffy in silence. "So...This means me and Luffy will be living here right...?" Ace conducted not asking anyone in particular but Sabo felt like answering him with more detail."yeah...guys like you and Luffy live in this grey terminal area but for fancy marines there is a high class dormitory and the nobility and celestial dragons live in the city." Sabo stopped to look at a group of kids fighting over a piece of bread on the ground "At least here you get to learn some survival skills eh?." He turned to smile nervously at Ace who stood to watch the same scene with a frown.

" And you?" Ace asked. "Well believe it or not I'm actually a noble and get to live in the city." Sabo said trying to fake a smirk as hard as he could but failed at the sight of Ace's utter shock. "So?" Ace asked disinterested and picking his nose. 'Wow one hell of a reaction.' Sabo gabbed. "Well I get to learn actual surviving skills It IS easier to reach the real grey terminal from the city." Was Sabo's reply as he proceeded to follow Luffy. "You've got to be kidding me." Ace's eyes went wide. "But...WHY!?" Ace mumbled in shock. "It's a long story." Sabo said hiding his face with his hat.

"Well...each has his own story..when the time comes I'd listen to yours Sabo." Ace replied with a sly grin. 'Was he really just gonna ignore the fact that a noble lived in the grey terminal? And that noble was walking in the marine headquarters!?' Sabo thought 'He's...strange..but not evil' was Sabo's conduct but he wouldn't show his shock just a heart content smile. "Did you see Sabo? Ace's pretty cool right?" Luffy stretched to a pipe above and then let go, falling straight over Ace,but he moved just in time and Luffy landed face first. "THAT'S SO CRUEL ACE! You moved instead of catching me!" Luffy barked at Ace who crossed his arms and put his tongue out. "Why should I catch you? BAKAA! Are you a princess or something?" He teased, laughing as Luffy blushed.

Not accepting the humiliation Luffy shot up and said "As if you could ever be a prince BAAAKAAA" "WHADYA SAY!?" Ace growled back, hitting his forehead into Luffy's who didn't hesitate to grind back. Sabo couldn't help but laugh at their stupid conversation and yet even more stupid comebacks. "Well boys as much as I'd love to continue on listening to this fun conversation..." Sabo separated them " we should be moving on to the good part." Sabo smirked tugging both Ace's and Luffy's hands. Ace complied pouting and blushing slightly while Luffy glared at him and Sabo.

"Ace is more like a princess blushing all the time." Luffy muttered causing Ace to blush even more "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Ace spat out warning Luffy but saw no hope in it so he looked away and muttered back "At least I don't cry ALL the time." Luffy's vein popped. "I do not cry all the time!" Luffy objected but Ace ignored him whistling while Sabo continued to drag both of them to the room.

"Sheesh you guys need to pipe down a bit." Sabo sweated feeling way too exhausted for a guy that just arrived on the scene. "He started it!" Luffy mumbled. Ace smirked and tackled Luffy, tickling him and causing his eyes to get teary. "Ace~!"Luffy continued on laughing and blushing "Please Ace S-Stop!"Ace stopped at Luffy's begging letting him take his breath. "Ha! That'll teach you not to mess around with ME!" Ace said in a prideful tone crossing his arm. Luffy launched at him tickling him but Ace made no reaction and then he smirked "I'm not ticklish." He grinned and proceeded to attack, "UWAAH Sabo HELP!" Luffy cried out laughing till tears started flooding his eyes.

"You guys sure are lively." Sabo said suddenly getting bags under his eyes. "Come on Sabo don't act like an old man!"Ace snickered jumping from on top of Luffy and throwing his arm around Sabo. Luffy stood up and tried to do the same but realized he was way too short so he just held on to Sabo's hand. "Either way let's get inside." Luffy grinned opening the door to their right which opened to a mess of a room, with clothes and toys and all sorts of dangerous equipment thrown around. "Ace This is our room!" Luffy grinned.

"Knew I shouldn't expect much but what is this?" Ace asked picking up what seemed like a pirate flag or...something similar, it takes a lot of imagination to figure that one out and Ace's face was clearly saying that. Sabo laughed "That's a pirate flag...Luffy's pirate flag." Sabo laughed again at Ace's reaction which was a face that clearly stated 'Are you serious?' Luffy pouted. "But...Today Shanks gave me his hat!" Luffy bit his lower lip. "Yeah..." Ace smiled as Sabo admired his little brother. "You can do it Lu. If you want to I'm sure you can." Luffy cheered up a bit hiding his face with his hat.

"Good luck with that though." Ace teased pulling Luffy's cheeks "A devil fruit won't help when sailing the seas and you're a rubber man what can you do with that power?" "I can stretch you idiot! My fists are as strong as pistols!" Luffy retorted. Sabo laughed "Yeah! But we got a long way Luffy first we got to leave this place." "You with him on this?" Ace asked. "Yeah we're brothers right?" Sabo grinned at Luffy who grinned back. Ace looked at them suspiciously "You guys can't really be thinking of becoming pirates." "Well...all we want is freedom if we can get that then that's all..." Sabo smirked. "Freedom huh?" Ace's eyes darkened a bit at the thought of the one thing he longed for.

"So...Ace, how did you get your devil fruit?" Luffy asked showing his curious face, "They're so awesome." Ace could actually see Luffy's eyes sparkle which was adorable so he smiled. "Well, when I was like four I lost my father and 3 months afterwards my mother passed away. I remained in our house for a year or so but was then thrown out by the owner, that was when..." Ace frowned gaining the excitement of both Sabo and Luffy "I met him..." "HIM?" his audience replied."A man called whitebeard he gave me the mera mera as if it was some left overs, so before I could starve to death, I ate it without even knowing what it was and a few days later I was caught up in a fire and ended up as the only survivor...People blamed me for that fire but there was no evidence..." He said.

'So...He didn't steal the devil fruit as I thought...well whitebeard doesn't go around giving devil fruits to strangers though...' Sabo thought 'There is something strange in this..' "Wow...You...that's..." Luffy started staring intensely at Ace "I didn't understand a thing." He stated. Ace sighed "I didn't expect you to." Luffy grinned back at that comment. "Then Sabo...Let's make Ace our brother!" Luffy stated excited. "YEAH!" Sabo grinned at Luffy jumping from his spot. "Ace become our brother!" Both ordered looking at Ace "Do I have a choice?"Ace asked but was not replied to. "We got to steal sake from Dadan then!" Sabo stated. "Un." Luffy nodded seriously staring at nothing followed by Sabo. "Okay It's decided! Ace go get the sake!" Both Luffy and Sabo nodded to Ace who barked back a "Don't go planning shit I don't want to get into!"

"You don't want to be my brother?" Luffy sniffled back the tears. "It's okay Lu I'm sure you'll get to have a better brother someday." Sabo soothed Luffy's back. "UCK!" Ace panicked not knowing what to do. "Um..." He started waiting to get the attention of the heartbroken boys "Where do I get that sake? You said something about Dadan?" Ace asked gaining two mischievous grins that promised no good.

* * *

So I finally managed to finish this chapter. I feel so guilty I can't even write anymore...JUUUUUST KIDDING I'll start writing soon. SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE.

Thank you guys for the reviews favs and follows I have to admit did not see that coming... xD LUFFU GUYS !Ace too even though he might turn out to be a tsundere I hope he doesn't though...and Mealdwine, Luffy's fear is probable what the story is all about...I think...I hope...Well it should be! xD seeya guys next chapter


	5. Dadan's hideout

"Ace! Gambatte" Luffy shouted/whispered as he hid behind a dresser watching Ace tip toe his way to Dadan's room and although Ace had no idea who Dadan was, he had no choice. "Acey~~~!" Sabo did the same shout-whisper thing "What!?" Ace whispered in an angry tone. "Make sure to come out alive." Sabo jokingly waved "Don't jinx me!" Ace got madder and his veins popped, but he proceeded to tip toe his way to the slightly open door. 'I knew about forming bonds by drinking sake, But I don't know who Dadan is? I mean is that even a human's name? What if I run into a dragon that guards sake...worst...I might run into Luffy's grandma.' Ace shivered at the thought of a female garp wearing a miniskirt but he went deeper into the dark room either way.

Sensing a moving presence Ace moved just in time for the knife thrown at him to miss. "Well...Well a rat has found it's way into our hideout." a voice echoed throughout the room. "A hideout? You DO know this door was in the middle of the hall." Ace mockingly commented. "TCH" another knife was thrown at Ace which he narrowly missed. "Okay brat who sent you here?" asked the voice "No one. just wanted some sake." Ace replied with a shrug not sure if the presence could see him since the room was all dark. "Yeah sure if you can manage to get out of here alive I'll give you a bottle of sake." Laughed the presence and other sounds of laughter were now echoing throughout the room. "You sure about that?" Ace asked. "Get that brat!" Ordered the voice as various people jumped at Ace.

9 minutes and 36 seconds later -Sabo counted- Ace came out through the door, his clothes were a bit torn but he had a bottle of sake in hand and if Sabo could see correctly in the ,now, well lit room Dadan was laying with pumps on her head over a mountain of her subordinates under her. "WOW Ace Sugoi!" Luffy jumped from behind the dresser cheering Ace. "I have to admit that was surprising." Sabo smirked in amazement. Ace grinned back at both reactions. "Let's get going then." Ace said looking back to the room. "Yeah good idea before Garp finds out." Sabo said And then frowned when Ace smirked.

Ace chuckled evilly and said in a confident tone "No need to worry about the old man. These punks won't spell a word." Ace crossed his arms. Almost a second after what Ace said, a giant figure appeared behind him as Sabo and Luffy watched in pure horror. "What old man?" The figure groaned sending shivers down Ace's spine. Ace slowly turned around only to show his horrified expression to Monkey D garp. "N-N-N-N-N-N-N-NO No one!" All three boys stuttered at the same time Ace doing a good job hiding the bottle of sake but not being able to hide his sweat. Well none of the three boys could hide how nervous they were, one hit from that man and they'd be dead.

"Oh that so? I thought I heard a loud noise." Garp said about to turn around but Luffy stretched to cover his face with his whole body. "LUFFY!" groaned the man he was met by fake fits of laughter from Luffy, as Ace and Sabo smoothly slammed the door. Once sure they're safe Luffy let go of his gramps whining at the injury he got to the head. "WHAT WAS THAT?" Garp gawked in a pretty funny way. "JII-CHAAN!"Luffy whined as he tried to feel the glowing sore part of his head. "What are you hiding LUFFY!? And what was that sound?" the old man shouted "NOTHING!" both Ace and Sabo shouted.

"It's quite windy today you know! maybe it was the wind?" Ace wondered as Garp frowned but nodded in agreement. Sabo standing in front of Luffy noticed sounds coming form Dadan's Hideout. "Actually..." Sabo started nervously hiding Luffy from his Grandpa's sight."Luffy caught a cold and needs to go to sleep NOW." Sabo said as he, Ace and Luffy sprinted to the darkness of the hall followed by Garp's suspicious gaze. "Weird kids." Garp sighed as he made his way back to bed "Back to sleep then." He disappeared into the dark hall too.

"Phew! Saved..." Sabo sighed locking the door to Luffy's and Ace's room as he was the last one to enter. Luffy and Ace somehow landed on top of each other in the middle of the panic so now they were having a hard time gasping for air and trying to stand up. Being the rubber man Luffy was kind of complicated things. "LUFFY!" Groaned Ace pushing the rubber boy away but the poor thing had his hands tangled under Ace. After a fit of groans and name calling the two were finally separated a few bruises married Luffy's face though from both Garp and Ace.

"Now now boys...for the main event." Sabo took out the Sake bottle Ace handed him -when they were escaping Garp. "Hmph" Ace gave a sly grin and Luffy gave his face splitting grin chuckling his weird chuckle. They took out the red sake cups and shared a toast to their new found brotherhood. It took no time for all of them to fall asleep on top of each other, each with his on heart felt smile plastered on his face.

Later that night one of the three devils stirred awake. His eyes failed to adjust to the very dim lighting, but his instincts kicked in. He slowly but carefully slipped from between his two older brothers and bit his lower lip. He wondered if this was right...If he had to do it...but he remembered...it was the only way...He left the room as quietly as possible which was very quiet but to Ace's ears it was loud enough for anyone to wake up.

Ace frowned in the darkness as he wondered what would Luffy be doing up this late? Following the chibi raven only Sabo was left in the room snoring the night away, not that Sabo was a heavy sleeper but he knew his little brother all too well...too well it hurts.

* * *

SOOOOO I dunnow if this chapter was good enough but the next chappy should have plenty of AceLuS fluffy moments and the secret behind Luffy's fears Maybe revealed~~~~! WOOOOOOT WOOOT okay I over did the blabbering BUT I have to apologize for any mistakes in this chapter kind of wrote it in a blur. Thanks for always reviewing guys! FAVS FOLLOWS AND LOVE If you know what I mean...I dont want to pressure you though xD


	6. Night talk

Sorry for the sort of late update but...Thing is I actually rewrote that chapter 3 times, but finally THE OUTCOME IS...?

ME: dunno...I kinda like it though.

Ace: I like Luffy.

Luffy: *Blushes* I-I-I LIKE ACE TOO.

Sabo: I don't have enough cam time.

Law: Sabo-ya imagine being in my shoes?

Sabo: why would I? You're so weird...

Luffy and Ace hugging in the background.

PS. That was no spoiler.

* * *

Walking behind Luffy proved a very interesting choice. Ace watched as Luffy looked all around to make sure no one was following him -That does include in between his legs. Ace tried hard not to laugh, Lufy was being crazy funny AND cute. A nice choice indeed.

Luffy heard a ruffling sound in a tree outside the window he was standing beside and shrieked. Ace muffled his laughter into a snort. "Who's out there?" Luffy asked, sweating and getting nervous. Struggling to stand close to the darkened wall Ace fell to the floor laughing as he rolled around while Luffy jumped a meter high screaming. What would you do when a laughing Ace rolls on the floor OUT OF NO WHERE!?

"IDIOT ACE WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" Luffy barked at Ace but the boy was just lost in laughter. "I- I just wanted to see what you were up to-" Ace said between pants and broke down laughing again. "You were all scared by yourself it was so cute!" Ace exclaimed pointing at Luffy who blushed furiously and groaned.

"Was not!" Luffy shouts then huffs as he crosses his arms. Ace giggles and stands up. "Either way what're you doing so late at night?" He asks with a raised eyebrow. Luffy's eyes widen and he stutters and shifts uncomfortably. If there were signs that a kid does when he's hiding a secret, Luffy was definitely doing them.

Ace on the other hand was getting more curious by the second. "You don't trust me?" He asks with a well faked hurt expression. "No!" Luffy retorts instantly "It's a secret though." Luffy says while blushing and looking down. "I need to go..." He says.

"Where to?" Ace asks as he steps closer to Luffy. "I told you It's a secret." Luffy frowns, Trying his hardest not to step back. "Do brothers keep secrets?" Ace asked leaning over till his face was on the same level as Luffy's -inches away. For some reason Luffy froze. He was so nervous, yet he just froze. His heart was beating so fast, that he thought it might break through his chest.

"I-I have to go see Ivan-chan." Luffy stuttered closing his eyes. Why was he saying this to Ace all of the sudden!? But being so close Luffy was kind of nervous...But since when was Luffy EVER nervous? He didn't know the feeling, but the blankness of his brain wasn't like when he was standing in front of his grandpa telling him Shanks wanted to adopt him...It was different.

Ace on the other hand Was actually a tiny bit cocky seeing Luffy all flustered gave him confidence that it was okay to push further at least till his curiosity is fed. "And who might that be?" He asked in a sweet tone. "She's my friend. She's helping me get back my crew." Luffy explained feeling a bit more nervous, was it really okay to tell Ace but after all even Sabo knows.

"Your crew? Well then she's a nice person, right?." Ace asked unsure how he should take Luffy's reaction,why was he so nervous?. "Yeah She's really funny!" Luffy said suddenly getting excited. "Then it isn't a problem to meet her right?" Ace asked and all color drained from Luffy's face.

"UH UM UH N-N-Nooo... It's a problem." Luffy stuttered and paled. "Because it's supposed to be a secret..?" Ace asked softly. He didn't want to scare Luffy so he decided to take it slow and even though when it comes to the name Portgas D Ace taking things slow wasn't there. Let's just say Luffy has the ability to bring a lot of things out of Ace.

"So..." Ace started sitting on the floor and leaning against the wall looking outside the window. "Is it okay to tell me about your crew?" Ace asks with a plain expression. Luffy takes a seat beside Ace and looks outside the window too. Through the branched trees and metal rods preventing them from escape, a moon was sparkling like the diamonds Luffy and Ace has never seen.

"They were really funny. We promised we'd all become pirates one day. Nami would be the navigator, she's really smart and loves money! I don't know why though. Sanji would be the cook and Zoro the swordsman. Robin is an...um...she likes books...She's really smart too." Luffy started taking about his crew mentioning how they always got in trouble because of fights with the marines. How back in the day he actually loved this place...because it was bright and not lonely.

After an hour or so of talking about his crew, Luffy's smile faded. "It was my fault they were taken away..." He mumbled his eyes drifting downwards."You're trying to get them back though," Ace said still staring at the fading moon "That's quite admirable..." He smiled unconsciously and Luffy's heart skipped a beat. "I WILL get them back!" Luffy said standing up. "And then they can meet Ace and Sabo and we can all be friends." Luffy blushed deeply

"Oh? If you think I'd try to help you get them back 'cause I'm curious you're wrong." Ace teased. "No. I'll get them back on my own. I'll become stronger, way stronger and I will protect everyone EVEN YOU ACE!" Luffy said with a conviction Ace has never seen. "AS IF!" He gave Luffy a flick on the forehead. He stretched while Luffy whined about how it hurts. "Well it is getting pretty late you sure your friend will be up?" Ace asked stifling a yawn.

"Yeah! I'm pretty late though." Luffy said as he stared at Ace. "It's okay you know? No need for worries, I'll go back to the room just go to that friend of yours." Ace said when he noticed Luffy didn't know what to do. "I know my way back." Ace said in a mocking tone. Luffy frowned "I just have a bad feeling." Luffy said pouting. "Then finish up quickly and come back!" Ace said with a sly grin. "I'll try." Luffy said as he turned around and walked away, Ace did the same.

* * *

OKAY PEOPLES! ENTHUSIASTIC ME IS BACK...nah just kidding hope you like the new chapter the whole concept of 'Luffy's secret' is kind of still secret though but it's hinting for it. DON'T KILL ME. I just don't want to rush things.


	7. The Truth

.This is the new chapter! WOOHOO.

* * *

"Hey! Where were you?" Sabo asked with a frown and a glare that meant he was actually worried. "Following Luffy." Ace replied almost too naturally. "And where is Luffy?" Sabo asked his frown deepening. "Went to see an 'Ivan-chan' or something." Ace said doing the quotation gesture at the Ivan-chan part. "What...? He still does that?" Sabo asked with a face expression that Ace couldn't read. It was filled with so many emotions; Shock, confusion, worry and just tiny bit of anger. Not Sabo's modeling face.

"You didn't know?" Ace asked and Sabo averted his eyes. 'Well Luffy did say it was a secret but...not telling Sabo...?' Ace thought still staring at Sabo. "It's not that I didn't know...I knew all too well, but that's no good either." Sabo mumbled his eyes shadowed. "Did he tell you about his 'crew'?" Sabo asked looking Ace in the eye. From the way Sabo was acting it seemed like things weren't how Luffy described at all, but Luffy never really described anything. "A little...?" Ace mumbled unsure.

"Was that the question or the answer?" Sabo asked sitting on the bed. "Depends..." Ace replied. "He said he was going to get them back, so I may as well guess they were taken away." Ace said leaning against the wall. Sabo nodded, "Yeah, but they weren't the first though nor will they be the last. This is the marines, they raise children that were originally taken away from their parents or merely abandoned. Those children are trained and are categorized; Future threat, future asset and useless." Sabo explained.

"Those who are a future asset are kept in the marine dorms where they can have luxurious training, while those who are useless stay in this gray terminal where they either die or grow stronger and become an asset." Sabo continued. "Do I want to know what happens to the threats?" Ace asked, but Sabo shook his head "You need to know." Sabo looked at Ace with almost pleading eyes. "They get taken care of in more ways than one. They could be put on adoption, some become slaves and others are just lucky to be thrown out." He said.

'Slavery?' The word rung in Ace's head, 'What the hell is this place?' "Then..." Ace stared into vacancy. "Don't jump to conclusions! That's exactly what Luffy did and look what he's doing now!" Sabo scolded he turned around in a huff puff matter but he turned around with a suspicious glance "Could you guys be long lost brothers?" He asked but Ace just glared. "How can you be so sure, that you know?" Ace asked, Sabo frowned. "I'm not. That's why I told him to wait but it was too late, by the time I started searching for them Luffy had already made a deal with Akainu, whom is one of the three assholes who are considered admirals here actually make that two Aokiji is kinda nice dude, Either way I never really got a chance to understand what had happened because right after Luffy told me he went missing." Sabo said in a rant like tone.

By then Ace was a little confused, just a little though. He could understand that Luffy cared about his nakama, although he was being extremely reckless Ace was nowhere near blaming him for that. Akainu and the admirals obviously are the ones handling the disposal of the useless and its most likely that Sabo is an under ground agent, or something similar. At least Ace could wrap his head around a bit of that info. Only one thing seemed off. "So when you say Luffy went missing...Does that mean he spent a night out missing or he didn't come back for a week missing?" Ace asked and depending on the answer he will decide to start freaking out or not.

Sabo looked Ace in the eyes dead serious "He was gone for a month." Okay freak out it was. Ace's eyes were wide as they could get, his face grew shades paler and he could only imagine what could happen to a kid -TO LUFFY- when he is gone for a month. "When he got back he looked like hell and all he said was he needed sleep. I asked him where he was and he said he was with a new friend." Sabo said with bitterness in his voice 'Oh shit.' Ace thought "Ivan-chan is really weird and funny he said."

Funny that when Ace dashed to the door at his finest speed he still found Sabo's staff like pipe on his head and then Sabo was in his way. "It was my fault!" Ace shouted "I'll go get him back." By then Ace was probably convinced he's insane. "AS IF YOU CAN DO WHAT I COULDN'T!" Sabo shouted with a glare that shook even Ace a bit. It was really creepy seeing Sabo lose his cool, but it was obvious Luffy meant a lot to him. "Sorry..." Ace muttered. "It's okay we can look for him together but not now." Sabo said extending his hand to Ace. Ace took it and stood to his feet.

"Now you need to know what happens exactly when Luffy goes to ivan-chan or what ever." Sabo said and Ace nodded feeling rather guilty. They went and sat on the floor, their backs to a wall and faces bearing different expressions ranging from worry to anger. "Ivan-chan is a scientist, more like a psycho weirdo who thinks he -or she- could change the word with their talent, well nothing too much about that. He was quite a nice lad till he ate the horu horu fruit and Akainu bullied him into working for the marines. Of course he was part of several illegal stuff including lots of stuff related to the revolutionaries." Sabo explained.

"Wait. Revolutionaries? Those still exist?" Ace asked in a panic. "well duhh! It's the most powerful under ground organization working against the marines. No one really knows anything about them nor their leader at all. It's hard to tell whether Ivankov is a double agent or just a shitty okama really." Sabo mumbled more to himself than to Ace. "Then what does Luffy has anything to do with all this?" Ace asked. "I mean there are probable a hundred more kids here that would work just fine." Ace continued.

"Yes but none would volunteer to go under Ivan's crazy lab experiments." Sabo said. "Lab experiments?" Ace asked. "Yes, but nothing too shady. Luffy said it was hormone testing." Sabo explained. "This...is..." Ace stated with a gap for a mouth "Insane." Sabo continued, giving him a side glance. "I could feel the same way when it first happened, I threw a tantrum nearly killed three marines and left -blamed it on the hungry kids." Sabo explained. "When I came back a few weeks later, I asked him to promise me never to go there again but he shook me off because he was going to meet shanks and when he gets back, you come along and then this and that." Sabo was getting more hectic by the second.

'More of a reason I should go look for him.' Ace thought feeling really guilty and bad. "It's not your fault! Akainu is an asshole and Kizaru too. Even Aokiji has his strikes, either way we have to leave him be till he comes back." Sabo suggested. "But!" Ace was so willing to start a fight over this. Leave Luffy alone in the hands of a lunatic!? What on earth is Sabo thinking? "He could be gone for weeks. Months even!" Ace shouted anger bubbling inside him. Does Sabo even care? "Do you think I don't know that? Ace if we go after him now we will be threatening his life which is not in our hands now." Sabo explained sounding rather calmer than he should be, but he was right.

Maybe Ace was being too reckless, but leaving Luffy in an unsafe place sounds pretty much insane. 'For now...' Ace decided 'I'll drop Luffy's case into Sabo's hands. I need to get on Whitebeard's case, I can't have him find me before Luffy comes back.'

* * *

I hate how late I am but I sure as hell had reasons... not very convincing but they EXIST I TELL YOU. Hope you enjoyed and THANKS FOR 30 FOLLOWERS AND 23 FAVS OMG! Thanks a lot


End file.
